


Some anniversaries are messy

by moonpasta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anniversary, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Harry, Kink, Kitchen Sex, Long-Term Relationship(s), Louis in a crop top, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, i guess, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpasta/pseuds/moonpasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Louis tries to cook Harry a romantic dinner for their 3rd anniversary...and it's an absolute disaster. Needless to say, it ends with tomato sauce on the ceiling, flour scattered everywhere, and a pleasantly sore arse hoisted onto the kitchen counter . [bend this how you will].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some anniversaries are messy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clojo1498](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clojo1498/gifts).



Most people would bring their partner out on a romantic dinner for their third anniversary, most people would know how to fucking cook if they wanted to cook their partner a romantic dinner. Louis wasn't most people, no, he didn't take Harry out for a romantic dinner on a boat that ended up with passionate love making. He certainly didn't know how to cook either, yet he still found himself squinting at a cookbook that was laying lazily on the counter, and stirring what he hoped to be the mixture for the pasta.    

  

Louis was a mess, he had food all over his apron, sweat collecting on his forehead from the stress, and flour in his hair from attempting to make bread from scratch. Needless to say, they weren't having bread from scratch this afternoon. Louis wasn't even sure that they would have an edible meal this afternoon.    

  

Harry wasn't due home for another forty minutes and Louis was praying that he would be finished cooking and have the kitchen cleaned by then. All Louis wanted to do was surprise Harry, and prove to himself that he wasn't worthless in their relationship.    

  

Louis huffed when he noticed that the pasta still wasn’t ready yet, the sauce was ready well at least he thinks it is. He decided to wait a couple more minutes for the pasta to cook, and in the meantime he would clean the kitchen up a bit and set up the table. Louis forgot one detail though, the side of the stove that the sauce was currently placed on was still on.    

  

A couple minutes turned into twenty minutes, Louis had struggled with setting up the table properly so that it would look nice. His mother had taught him how to set up a romantic dinner once when he was younger, but he was just 12 and wasn't really paying attention.   

  

The smell of something burning set off a string of curses from Louis as he ran towards the kitchen. To see the pasta water had almost completely evaporated and the pasta sauce was bubbling over the edges of the pot.    

  

Louis rushed over to the pot trying to turn off the stove, but he was too late. The sauce had already splattered out of control all over the room, even landing on the ceiling. Tears began forming in Louis' eyes, as he reached over to turn off the stove a pitiful cry leaving his mouth.    

  

All Louis had wanted to do was cook a really nice dinner for Harry, all he wanted to do was make his daddy proud. He couldn't even do that, he couldn't even cook a simple dinner, he was a failure. His daddy would be so upset once he came home and saw the mess that Louis had caused in the kitchen.   

  

Tears fell from Louis' eyes, the first one rolled down slowly, the second one a bit faster chasing after the other one down his chin, and soon he had a steady stream of tears rolling down his face. The occasional sob that would escape from his mouth along with soft whines. The last time Louis found himself in the same spot, crying on the kitchen floor was when he and Harry had gotten into an ugly fight. This time he and Harry weren't fighting but the pain was a similar one to the one that he  experienced back then.    

  

+     
    

Harry was on his way home and the traffic lights illuminated  his small smile.The day was long and he couldn't wait to celebrate their third anniversary together with his Louis. Earlier that month the two  of them had agreed that Louis would be in charge of planning their anniversary, and Harry made sure to tell the smaller boy that he would be happy no matter what Louis thought of, as long as they were together.    

  

His day was rough, he had gotten yelled at by his boss for not submitting the letter early enough to him. Mike, his boss had even made the statement that the letter would have costed him  the business if Harry had submitted it was any later. Harry knew that that was utter bullshit, but he just nodded his head and apologized for the inconvenience. In Harry's eyes, the only inconvenience was work at that place.    

  

Harry was only ten minutes away from their tiny little cottage, many would say that with Harry's money and Louis' small sum of money as a bonus they could be living in a better and bigger house. The two just couldn’t let go of the house, they loved it dearly and they had brought it together after their first year of marriage, before that they lived in an even smaller 1 bedroom apartment.    

  

The ride home was boring but relaxing, the sound of Drake's voice filled the car and made the atmosphere calm. When Harry saw the sign with their street name on it he giddily turned and drove the rest of the distance to the house. Sometimes Harry really does regret picking the last house on the block, but either way he still loved the house.   

  

Once Harry parked in the driveway he stepped out of the car and onto the rocky pavement that led to their front door. He looked curiously towards the kitchen since that was the only room with the light on in the house.    

  

He unlocked the door and pushed it open with a smile before he heard the weak sniffles and sobs coming from the kitchen. Walking slowly to the kitchen Harry thought about the possible condition he could find Louis in. Harry wasn't gonna lie, Louis could be a bit sensitive at times and can cry in a lot of situations. Despite the clear bad boy persona he gave off with his tattoo's and facial hair, Harry will have you know that Louis is clean shaven everywhere else.    

  

"Louis, baby?" Harry said softly making sure he didn't startle Louis with his presence.    

   

The sobs stopped suddenly and a small gasp was heard before Louis let out a meek " Please daddy don't come in." causing Harry to halt in his tracks before turning the corner to go into the kitchen.   

  

"Why can't I come in love?" Harry questioned, feeling quite worried.    

  

"I made a mess daddy." Louis whispered, the sound of shuffling heard as he stood up from the floor.    

  

"Everybody makes messes, Love. There's no need to cry over that." Harry reasured him, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor.    

  

"No, like I really made a mess and ruined everything." Louis said, his voice croaky from the crying.    

  

Harry sighed softly and patted at his sides to make sure the tiny box was still inside of his pocket.    

  

"Babe, you can never ruin anything. How about I come in there and help you clean up whatever mess you made?" Harry questioned, trying to make Louis allow him to enter the kitchen.   

  

"There's stuff on the ceiling Arry!" Louis whined outloud, his sniffles starting back up once Harry brought up the idea of him coming in.    

  

Harry froze at those words, Louis had really made a mess if he got something stuck on the ceiling. There would definitely be stains on the pristine white ceiling, and Harry was becoming scared at the thought.   

  

"Oh..." Harry said    

  

" 'Oh?' what does 'oh' mean Harry, are you mad at me?" Louis whimpers.    

  

Hearing Louis' whimpering getting louder and more distressed Harry quickly came back to his senses and let out tiny "shh's" in attempt to calm Louis down without physically touching him.   

  

"D-Daddy..." Louis sniffed out after a couple minutes of Louis trying to calm him down.    

  

"Yes love?" Harry asked perking up   

  

"You can come in, but only If you promise not to yell at me." Louis said in an almost pleading voice.   

"I promise I won't yell at you baby." Harry said, standing up from his spot on the ground. Harry did a couple shakes before turning the corner to go into the kitchen, he was scared but he would have to take the hit sooner or later.    

  

When Harry finally stepped into the kitchen, the first ting he saw was red. There was tomato sauce everywhere, even on the ceiling, flour all over to place, and a fine layer of spices on the kitchen counter. Harry let out a relieved sigh at the fact that the mess wasn't as bad as he had pictured it in his mind. He had pictured stains on the walls, floors and rice all over the room. So the pasta sauce and spice wasn't too bad, once Harry finished inspecting the room he turned to look at Louis who was curled up in himself and shaking a little.    

  

Harry frowned at the sight of his small lover looking so sad and scared, he was sure Louis knew that he would love him no matter what.    

  

"Hey love, it's okay. It's just a tiny mess that we can easily fix, we can even make some more food." Harry soothed, rubbing Louis’ back.    

  

"W-wait, so you're not mad?" Louis asked, looking up at Harry with red puffy eyes. The look on Louis' face pained Harry, he couldn't stand it when Louis was upset.   

  

"Babe, fuck! Of course I'm not mad. It's not even that big of a mess." Harry said, stepping closer to Louis. It was in that moment that a small bit of sauce fell from the ceiling and onto the tip of Harry's nose.   

  

Louis let out a tiny squeak when he saw it land onto Harry. Harry just smiled kindly at him and lifted up his finger to wipe of the sauce on his nose, and put his finger in his mouth to taste the red substance.    

  

"This is pretty good love." Harry remarked with a tiny smirk.    

  

Louis blushed and turned his head away from Harry's teasing smirk. Louis was honestly expecting  Harry to be furious with him when he saw the mess that he had made. Louis knows that Harry likes his kitchen be nice and pristine. Louis had just forgotten that Harry was the kindest person, and that Harry loved Louis more than the kitchen.    

  

Harry walked closer to Louis and kneeled in front of him. He moved his hand to touch Louis' face. As he was touching his soft and pretty face, Louis' breath stopped for a second, while Harry's remained steady fanning over the smaller boys thigh.    

  

"I'm not mad baby...I don't think I have the ability to be mad at you Lou, you’re too precious to mad at." Harry said looking up into Louis' greenish blue eyes.   

  

"You sure?" Louis whispered shyly, refusing to look Harry in the eye.    

Louis liked to act all macho but honestly, on the inside he was a shy guy. Now don't get him wrong, he's a still a fighter and likes to curse a lot. But despite all that, he was just Harry's shy little warrior.    

  

"I promise love, now how about we clean up this kitchen and maybe have some anniversary sex." Harry said with a raspy voice knowing very well that it turns Louis on, while placing the hand that was previously on Louis' face onto Louis' hardening cock.    

  

It amused Harry deeply that Louis still got hard from him being really close to his cock. You would think that after 2 years of dating and 3 years of marriage the extreme sexual appeal would go away. Yet, Louis was obviously proof that it doesn’t always work that way.     

  

Louis may be shy and nervous at times, but when it came to being sexual he was a pure minx. It was almost as if all of his morals just disappeared into thin air, and Harry liked to compare it to a switch that just got switched on in Louis' mind.    

  

"Or we can just skip the cleaning..." Louis said, blushing a little since he was still a little upset and anxious about the mess he had created in the kitchen earlier.    

  

“We have to clean, Lou. Don't want stains on the ceiling" Harry said slyly, knowing full well what Louis wanted to do. Harry would love to bend Louis over the counter and just take him then and there, but alas. Life didn’t always work that way, and he didn’t want to pay someone to repaint the ceiling. He didn't feel like wasting money because of pesky stains that could be avoided.   

  

Sighing, Louis stood up from his spot and looked around the kitchen one last time before walking over to the cabinets where the cleaning supplies were  stored. Louis grabbed all that he thought he would need, while Harry walked out of the room to get the ladder and mop. Harry took a little longer than Louis to gather all that was need but, it was to be expected. Since Harry had to go to the shed to retrieve the ladder.    

  

Once Harry stepped back into the kitchen he placed the ladder neatly under where the stains on the ceiling where, without getting too close to the stove of course. Louis on the other hand had already began working on cleaning the stove and counter top of the disaster that he had created. Again, Louis thought about how he couldn't have just brought Harry out to a simple dinner instead of ruining their anniversary.    

  

Not being able to take the silence anymore, Harry decided to pull out his phone and plug it into the speaker they had placed in the kitchen. It was a little expensive but it was worth it. Soon the soft sounds of  _Locket_ by Kilo Kish filled the kitchen causing Louis to look up from the counter and give Harry a small smile.   

   

"You look so pretty when you smile" Harry cooed, now standing at the top of the ladder.    

  

"You've been telling me that since I first met you, yet I still can't believe you"  Louis replied, a blush creeping up his neck.    

  

"Actually you believed me when we were in college and I fucked you into your roommates bed." Harry remarked with a devilish grin appearing on his face.    

   

"We were in college like two years ago, I remember..." Louis mumbled.   

  

"I'm just saying...though I am very glad that now I can fuck you anywhere in this house. Being able to tell you you're pretty and hear your moans loud and clear without them being muffled by a pillow." Harry said his grin becoming wider. Harry had a habit of being blunt sometimes too, and it was always interesting to see how he could make a clean conversation so dirty within minutes.   

  

"Shh—shut up, just clean." Louis said turning back to the counter, not without grinning back at Harry though. Louis had to admit that if Harry hadn't forced them to clean, he would most likely be on his knees sucking Harry off. Some may call him a slut, but he was only Harry's bad boy/shy slut.    

  

It was only about an twenty minutes later when Louis began to complain, it started off with small huffs of annoyance. After a while, he became really annoyed and things spiralled out of control when he threw the Clorox wipe into the bin and sat down cross legged on the floor. Clearly done with cleaning the kitchen.   

  

The mini tantrum brought Harry's attention away from the ceiling which was pretty much perfect now, down to Louis. Harry sighed but smiled a bit as he climbed down the steps of the ladder and sat down next to Louis.    

  

"What's wrong babe?" Harry said, lifting one of Louis' hands into his.    

  

"I don't want to clean anymore! I didn't wear this outfit to clean." Louis huffed in annoyance, gesturing towards his outfit. Louis was right, his loose shirt that showed off a bit of his toned stomach, and his skinny jeans which showed of his ankles and butt perfectly, matched with his favourite  _Adidas_ thatwere obviously not made to be cleaned in.    

  

"I know babe, but we are almost done. I think the last thing we have to do is mop that little corner, I'll even do It." Harry said softly nuzzling into Louis' neck.    

  

"You sure? I mean, I'm sure your expensive boots and pretty shirt aren't meant to be cleaned in either... how about we stop..." Louis responded, it was obvious to Harry that Louis just wanted to stop cleaning and move onto their anniversary deeds.   

"Nope, I'm gonna clean it and you're going to sit your pretty little butt on a chair." Harry said, getting up from the floor and holding out his right hand for Louis to grab onto as leverage.   

  

Louis rolled his eyes but reached his hand up anyway to grab onto Harry's hand, once he was pulled up he walked over to a chair and sat down. Louis sent Harry a small smile before pulling out his phone and surfing the web.    

  

Harry returned the smile, then proceeded to grab the mop and clean the sauce covered floor. Luckily the sauce had just started to harden and stick to the floor making Harry's job easier. He remembered how hard it was to get hardened jam off of the floor and he sure didn't want to go through that again.    

  

After a couple minutes of scrubbing Harry finished the floor. He swiftly placed the broom, the ladder and everything else back to their spots. Cleaning wasn't his favorite thing, and he would have loved it if Louis helped a little more, but he loved the boy too much to say anything.   

  

Before returning to the kitchen, Harry stopped at the hallway mirror to make sure he looked alright. He was shocked to see that his hair was a bit frazzled, but quickly fixed it, before he left the mirror he made sure to send himself a quick wink. Now, Harry isn't conceited he just knows that he looks good.   

  

Louis was already up before Harry even walked into the now sparkly clean kitchen. He sent Harry a small smile then walked over to where the curly haired man had stopped abruptly.    

  

"So, now that that's done do you want to order take out and have sex?" Louis said, not an ounce of shyness in his voice.    

  

“Take out sounds nice, but sex can happen later Lou." Harry whispered back, grabbing onto Louis' waist and pulling him into his chest with a small ‘oof’ from Louis.    

  

"Hmm, alright so what do you want to order?" Louis questioned, playing with Harry's long curls.    

  

"Well I don't have to order you..." Harry replied, looking at Louis dead in the eye.    

  

"Of course you don't silly, but we need to eat and them you can have me" Louis huffed a little.    

   

"Hmm, weren't you the one begging me minutes ago to fuck?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow at Louis.    

   

"Yes, yes I was. But that was because I'd rather have sex than clean." Louis explained, planting a small kiss onto Harry's exposed collar bone.    

  

"Are you saying that you prefer food over sex with me?" Harry rasped out jokingly.   

   

"Didn't say that, now lets order some food." Louis pouted, this time planting a series of kisses on Harry's cheek.    

  

Louis wondered how they would look like to other people witnessing this   

Intimate moment. The two of them whispering about food and sex in a dimly lit kitchen, with the occasional crotch rub that Louis was sneakily doing.   

  

"Food it is then." Harry confirmed, squeezing Louis' hips a bit.    

  

"Yeah food, I think we should order Pizza." Louis stated, while patting Harry's chest and moving away. Well Louis attempted to move away, Harry had kept his firm grip on his hips preventing him from moving away.   

  

"You're not gonna let go, daddy?" Louis questioned once he realized that he was trapped in Harry's arms.    

  

"Nope." Harry replied with a grin, suddenly lifting Louis up from the floor, and throwing him over his shoulder. Louis not understanding what Harry was doing at first let out a petrified screech, and clung onto Harry for dear life. Even though Harry was the one possibly bringing danger to him, Louis still saw Harry as a beckon of safety.    

  

"Aha, is my lou bear scared?" Harry  questioned, smacking Louis' firm butt causing it to jiggle a bit while walking over to the kitchen counter.    

  

"Fuck no" Louis mumbled out, fighting to keeping his voice steady to not give away the fact that he was a bit scared when Harry had picked him up.    

  

"I I think you were scared." Harry replied , turning Louis around to place him on the counter.   

  

"No I wasn't." Louis huffed out crossing his arms against his chest.    

  

"Daddy doesn't like it when you lie." Harry said softly, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on Louis' neck. One kiss turned into another, and another and before Louis even knew it Harry was sucking on the base of his neck.    

  

Harry continued to suck on Louis' neck despite all the whimpering noises the tiny man was making. His mouth worked feverishly along with his tongue to form the dark purple bruise that would mark Louis' soft skin. Harry loved to mark Louis, and he had to do it right, or else he would have to try again.   

   

"D-daddy!" Louis gasped loudly suddenly, wrapping his legs tightly around Harry.   

  

The sound of Louis calling for him made him stop, and look up at the blue eyed man. When Harry looked up he saw a panting Louis who looked like he was about to fall limp in his arms. The sight of this made Harry grin, and move Louis closer to his body if that was even possible.    

  

"Yes baby?" Harry answers, not even looking at Louis' face anymore. Instead he was inspecting the dark purple love bite that he had left on Louis' skin.    

  

"Can you please just f-fuck me already, please stop teasing!" Louis said impatiently. Usually Louis could handle some playful teasing, but at the moment all he wanted was for Harry to strip him naked, and fuck him against the kitchen counter.    

  

"Hmm what about the food, baby?" Harry questioned, moving his hands down away from Louis' body and onto the counter, gently tapping at it as the seconds passed by.    

  

"Fuck the food, we can eat later. Just please, daddy" Louis said his voice steadily rising in pitch, while he rubbed his front on Harry's thigh that was in the middle of his legs.    

  

"Hey hey, keep on whining like that and I won't even jack you off." Harry whispered threateningly, and Louis knew he wasn't joking.    

  

"B-but-"    

  

"No buts, now let me do what I need to do baby." Harry said cutting Louis off, and holding his hips still to prevent him from moving.    

  

It wasn't long before Harry was back to sucking at his neck leaving a trail of love bites in his path. His curls tickled Louis' neck and Louis was tempted to hold the curls in his fist but he kept his hands to himself. If it was any other moment Louis would have been fisting a lock of Harry's hair a long time ago, but he didn't want to risk getting in any more trouble with Harry today.    

  

"You can touch my hair Lou." Harry whispered softly during the process of making the sixth love bite on Louis' chest.    

  

Louis didn't hesitate before he reached his hand up and grabbed a fistful of Harry's curls, he was quick to pull Harry up by the hair and kiss him roughly on the mouth. Harry should have known that as soon as Louis got a hold of his hair he would use it to get what he wanted.    

   

"Hmmm" Harry hummed out after a couple seconds of sloppily kissing Louis. The kiss was getting intense and he was already rock hard from before. Harry needed more now, so without breaking the passionate kiss he started to grind slowly against Louis' swelling crotch.    

  

As Harry moves his hips faster, Louis' moans became higher, and if that isn't a good way of describing it, who knows how. Harry grinds roughly against Louis' crotch, he was getting closer to his orgasm but not close enough. All he wanted was to implant his cock between Louis' thick cheeks. The only way he was going to be able to cum and having a mind rattling orgasm was by fucking the senses out of the crop top wearing boy.    

  

Of course Harry was going to do more than just fuck Louis, no he was going to cherish him and do some sinful and kinky things to him. Over the years they have become better at communicating kinks they have wanted to try, which has led to them trying a various amount.   

  

Their favourites being daddy kink and pet play, but that's a story for another time.    

  

"P-P-Please" Louis whined after a while, he just couldn't take the pain and pleasure anymore. He need Harry buried deep inside him, and Harry just wasn't moving fast enough to satisfy his needs.    

  

"Gonna fuck you." Harry panted, tugging a bit at the edge of Louis' shirt, Louis was quick to recognize the gesture and lift up his arms to make room for the shirt to pass up his arms.    

  

"Y-your turn" Louis stammered once his shirt was completely off and thrown in a random direction of the kitchen. Louis gently tugged at the waistband of Harry's pants, while looking him in the eye, searching for emotion. Louis saw passion and lust in his lover's eyes, and he couldn't be happier. The moment Harry's pants dropped his cock slapped against his stomach with an audible slap.   

  

Once they were both fully undressed, rock hard, and with Louis' bare ass on the counter Harry reached under the table and grabbed the lube that was hidden there. The bottles had been placed around the house for occasions like this one, and it was proving itself to be extremely useful. They found themselves in this position, or sometimes others quite often so the lube was pretty much needed. Harry quickly uncapped the almost empty bottle and squirted a decent amount on his fingers.    

  

"Legs up, baby" Harry demanded, his voiced rough and filled with what sounded like lust.    

  

Louis didn't even bother replying instead he slowly laid down on the counter, the cool marble causing goose bumps to rise on his skin. First he lifted his left, then right leg onto Harry's shoulders, Harry was quick to move his hands down to Louis' entrance and slick the puckered hole with lube. Louis moaned softly when he felt Harry's index finger circle his rim a bit, and slowly push in. As usual Harry looked up, and watched Louis' facial expression change as his finger goes in. Harry couldn't help but get filled with pride and joy as he saw Louis scrunch up his nose a , and twist his mouth to form the tiny moans that were coming out of his mouth.    

  

"A-another." Louis stated after a couple seconds of just the one finger. Louis never really needed that much prep, they've been fucking for years and often too. So Harry did just that, he added another finger and slowly pumped both of his fingers in and out of Louis.    

  

"Harry, I'm not a fucking virgin, you should know that you fuck. Now go faster and add another finger." Louis said sassily, with a hint of annoyance. He was right though, but that didn't mean that Harry didn't like to go slow on occasion. So just to piss the tiny boy off, he took out one finger and pumped even slower into the boy.    

  

"I will find Niall to fuck me, Harry. Just please, please, p-please." Louis said through gritted teeth, gasping on the occasional word as he spoke.    

  

Smirking Harry replied to the threat "But I like teasing you, baby. Plus you and I both know that Niall can't treat you like I do." Harry finished off, buy adding two more fingers and pumping at an even faster pace into Louis.    

  

"A-and I like getting fucked hard, and fast, and f-fuck, Harry!...Just fuck me!" Louis panted out, failing in his attempt at sounding stern.    

  

"I will fuck you, just not y-yet." Harry assured him, while leaning down to plant a small kiss on Louis' cheek.    

  

Before Louis could even speak to make a snarky comment about the lack of dick up his ass, Harry removed his fingers from Louis’ ready hole and started to pump his cock instead.    

  

Louis sat up a bit in shock, but again he didn't have that much time to say anything because Harry placed a large hand onto his stomach and slowly pushed him back down.    

  

"Lou, do you want to see me fuck you, or do you want me to fuck you f-from behind?" Harry questioned, his hand still moving rapidly up and down his rock hard cock.    

  

"I wanna see you." Louis replied simply, looking at Harry in awe. At first he had been upset that Harry had pulled his fingers out of his hole, but watching Harry jerk himself off was also a pleasure.    

  

"You know... if you don't stop you're gonna come, and it won't be in me..." Louis whimpered sadly, not even looking up from Harry's dick which was turning an angry shade of red.    

  

"Not unless I come twice Lou." Harry said, his voice sounding wrecked.    

  

Louis nodded quickly, catching on to Harry's plan, it was an abrupt turn of events but Louis actually liked how sporadic Harry could be during sex. Louis continued to watch for a bit before batting Harry's hand away and wrapping his own hand around Harry's thick cock.    

  

Louis moved his hand up down Harry's cock, pulling back the foreskin a bit with every stroke exposing the sensitive head beneath it. Honestly, Louis loved Harry's dick, and if it was even possible he would always be on his hands and knees touching or swallowing it.    

  

"Go faster." Harry growled out with his eyes closed, and his left hand reaching out to grab a bit of Louis' hair.    

  

"Huh how about no?" Louis teased with a happy grin of his face, he even went the extra step of going even slower as a way of revenge.    

   

"U-uh the f-faster I cum now, th-the faster I get to b-be inside you. Oh fuck Lou!" Harry cursed after a few short moments of panting.    

  

Louis had to admit that Harry had gotten him there, he wanted to be fucked and by the looks of things teasing sure as hell wasn't getting him there. So Louis sped up the motions of his hand, pumping him even faster than before in hopes of getting the curly headed boy to wither and moan within a short period of time.    

  

To push Harry even more over the edge Louis brushed his thumb over the wet slit of Harry's cock that was already dripping with pre-cum. The soft gasp coming from Harry alerted Louis that he was doing a more than perfect job getting him off. After so many years of being together Louis could sure as hell boast that he knew a thing or two about making Harry cum. One of his favourite methods was pulling on Harry's hair, which actually made the dimpled man cum early.    

  

Another one of Louis' favourites that actually worked in his favor too was humiliation, and praising but sadly they didn’t get to do many scenes involving it.    

  

"L-Louis I'm go-gonna cum baby." Harry said in between broken moans, his hips were now slowly thrusting into Louis' hand since Louis' arm hand had gone lax only moments before.    

  

"Come for me, daddy." Louis said astonished, almost in awe as the scene before him unfolded. Due to those four simple words Harry let out a long groan before spurts of white shot from the head of his cock. His shaft moving a bit as each spurt came out, landing on Louis' hand, face, and a little on Harry's own stomach.    

  

"I fucking love you." Harry breathed out as the last bit of cum dribbled down the underside of his warm dick. Harry's breath fanned out onto Louis' face as he inched closer and closer to rest his head onto the base of his lover's neck.    

  

"I love you too, daddy." Louis giggled a bit, he honestly loved how Harry got after an orgasm.    

  

"Hmmm I guess now it's time for you to get fucked, right baby?" Harry said in an almost questioning tone. Most people wouldn't even think of going for another round right after an orgasm, but not these two. Over the years that had grown accustomed to the over stimulation since they fucked like bunnies.    

  

"Yeah I guess it's time" Louis replied back with a grin forming on lips, he didn't even bother to wait for Harry's command to lay down he simply slowly laid himself back down on the cool counter.    

  

"I swear I will never talk to you again if you even think about prepping me." Louis scolded as he saw Harry make the motion to grab the lube again. Harry laughed at the threat and held his hands up as a sign of surrender before stroking his cock again, slicking it with his own precum.    

  

"This would be so much hotter if I could whisper in your ear, and tell you dirty things."Harry commented of nowhere as he lined himself up with Louis' pink hole.    

  

"Shhh" Louis mumbled, his breath coming out in puffs as Harry slowly entered him. Louis could feel the tip of Harry's cock go in first and then the rest of his cock slide in as well. The feeling was mesmerizing and he just couldn't get enough of it, if it felt like heaven to him. How did it feel like for Harry, was something he always wondered. Sadly, he never really got the chance to watch Harry's facial expressions since he had a tendency of keeping his eyes closed during sex, except for the occasional peek he managed. Louis had always wondered how the green eyed man saw him during sex, and what he thought about. Did he too think about how amazing, and beautiful this all was or was it just sex for him. Louis sure as hell acted like a bit of a slut during sex, but when it came down to it, sex was a really great and personal thing to him. After all he wouldn't just have sex with anyone, despite what he had told Harry earlier.    

  

Once Harry had bottomed in Louis he slowly moved his hips back, and started to rock back and forth into Louis. The sounds of their fucking getting gradually louder as Harry moved in and out faster, while lifting one of Louis' legs up higher above his shoulder so he could fuck the petit boy at a better and deeper angle.    

   

"Oh f-fuck" Louis groaned out, biting his lip to keep the more embarrassing sounds in.   

  

"You like that, baby boy? You like it when I pound into you like a fucktoy?" Harry grunted out.   

   

"Y-yeah, love b-being your fuck toy." Louis mewled.   

  

The first time they had sex it wasn't this perfect. Actually Louis had started crying during their first time, causing them to stop suddenly. Louis had gone soft, but Harry hadn't, of course he was a gentleman and didn't mention it. Louis wasn't having that though and begged Harry to let him give Harry a blow job, long story short Louis sucked Harry's cock with dried tears on his face. Luckily those days were behind them, and they had moved onto more kinky shit. The collar tucked away in Louis' night stand wasn't there for show, that's for sure.   

  

"Harry p-p-please, faster faster." Louis keened in surprise by a sharp thrust against his prostate.    

  

Harry did just that, and used the last bit of energy he had left to pound faster into his moaning lover. The soft "uh uhs" emitting from Louis' mouth told Harry that he was pleasing Louis, plus his nails that were currently scrapping down his back were a sign too.    

Soon enough Harry felt the sudden tightening of his balls, and began pounding into Louis in a more sloppy manner.    

  

"L—Louis, I'm gonna c-cum." Harry grunted, dropping his head on Louis’ heaving chest.   

  

"Me too D-daddy, so close." Louis breathed out, his eyes closed.   

  

Before Harry even had the chance to reply, Louis released with a high pitched whine. His cum landing between the two, the spurts of  it covered Harry's chest before slowing dripping down to a small trickle. Harry looked at Louis in awe before he also came inside Louis.    

  

The two didn't say anything, they simply laid there, slumped against each other and tried to regain their breath. The silence spanned for a couple minutes, and Louis' pretty much constant movement was a bit painful to Harry since his cock was over sensitive from having two orgasms.    

  

"Lou p-please s-stop moving" Harry pleaded, getting a grip on Louis' moving hips while looking up into Louis' eyes.    

   

"Oh oh sorry, Daddy!' Louis cried out startled, stopping all movement.   

  

“It's okay baby...by the way would now be a bad time to give you a horribly over due engagement ring? I never did get to give you one" Harry questioned, with a small smile.   

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, it was a pleasure writing this. Hopefully this meets the taste of the prompter, I'm not the best writer out there aha. 
> 
> Please excuse any mistakes, even though this was beta'd it may not be perfect!


End file.
